A Slytherin Scarf
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has seen countless students come and go through it's halls, some stepping into the wizarding world known by name because of deeds or family. But countless more go through their years unknown and unseen, left to carve out for themselves a place in that world. This is the story of one of those students. (For The Golden Snitch forum prompt)


Hello all!

So this Drabble was written for The Golden Snitch forum, I took up the Madame Malkin's Dress Shopchallenge, this particular Drabble was done for the Slytherin Scarf prompt: Write about a Slytherin student in their last year.

I decided to try something new for this one, instead of writing a mini story about one of the existing and written about Slytherin characters from the series I decided to write from the point of view of one of the many unnamed Slytherin students. I thought it would give the story a neat impact if I left the student up to reader imagination more or less, giving insight into their thoughts through a small snapshot of their daily life while still leaving the character themselves unknown.

This was definitely an experiment writing wise so I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

 **A Slytherin Scarf**

* * *

Hogwarts was a place that nearly every student to walk the halls had admired and hoped to see, those in the Wizarding world counting down the days until the letter welcoming you into that revered school arrived in their mailbox.

I was one of those students, I remember the day as if it was yesterday, seeing the owl from out of the observatory window. I had at first thought that it was simply another letter to my parents, an excited call from below had assured me otherwise and I'll never forget the pure elation that had rushed through me as I opened my very own acceptance letter. The days that followed were filled with cheer and eagerness as I walked through Diagon Alley, and then took the first steps into the hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Now I am in my seventh year, and as I walk down the halls amongst my peers I can't help but think on the changes I have seen in my time here. When I had come the castle was older then my grandparents, having stood tall and proud for over a century with secrets well kept even from the headmaster. Now I walked down halls lined with new paintings, parts of the castle forever lost to the war that had devastated the wizarding world but a year earlier.

As I move through the school I feel looks of suspicion on me, eyes darting to the vibrant green of my robe and tie. Prejudice went both ways and this year more then ever those of us who stood with our house in the war yet returned to school this year were stared at with suspicion and bitterness by many of those who had fought in the army of the great Harry Potter.

As I consider my pace here in school I have realized more then ever is the risk I will take by taking my place in the wizarding world, by pursuing the rank and authority I rightly deserve. Here I am a nameless face in a sea of green robes, not trusted by many but not known either. That has always suited me, I work best from behind the scenes as I influence outcomes without taking the fall. But when I step outside the doors of the school at the end of my year, no longer a student but a name that others will know and hear.

Soon my day will come, applause and congratulations will echo around the massive hall as the year seven students graduate into our world of magic. I will hold the title of student no longer, but the memories and relationships I have made here will last a lifetime. Hogwarts is more then a school, it is a place of preparation where we forage bonds in anticipation of what is to come after.

I descend the stairs and enter my house common room, the password falling easily off my lips as I step into the warmly lit room. Laughter and chatter echoes through the room as I greet my housemates, making my way to my shared room and change.

"Hey! We're about to leave for Hogsmead! Hurry up!"

The call of my friend turns my attention to the door where they stand, beckoning for me to join them.

"Coming!"

A grin flits across my lips as I grab my Slytherin scarf off my rack, winding it around my neck as I hurry after my friends. The familiar feeling of the soft wool calms my thoughts as I brush a finger absently over the fabric. My scarf is a representation of my house, and of who I am. I am cunning, and am powerful. Some may see my house traits as faults, but I know better.

Another call sounds impatiently and I laugh, reaching my friends as we bunch together and head out into the hall to make our way out of Hogwarts.

My musings can wait for another day I'm sure. I may not know all I will face in the new life ahead of me but I know one thing for sure. It is my calling to make a mark on this world and I know that I will achieve greatness.

I am Slytherin, I will not be forgotten.


End file.
